100 moments of you and me
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Cien instantes en su vida que los llevaron a darse cuenta de que eran el uno para el otro. Este fanfic es parte de las actividades del segundo aniversario del foro I am sherlocked, "En 1000 palabras, o menos".
1. Nieve

**100 moments of you and me**

_**Este fanfic es parte de las actividades del segundo aniversario del foro I am sherlocked, "En 1000 palabras, o menos".**_

* * *

NIEVE

-¿Estás bien?

Mycroft Holmes estaba a punto de llorar pero quería evitarlo a toda costa. Alzó la vista y encontró a un niño de su edad que lo miraba con simpatía y le tendía la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Sí, no fue nada –respondió y aceptó tomar su mano. Estaba sentado sobre la nieve y ahora tenía los pantalones mojados así que levantarse era algo bueno. Esto sucedía todos los días, los niños detestables pasaban a su lado y lo aventaban como si fuera algo normal. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que alguien se detenía para ayudarlo.

-¿Tu casa está cerca?- preguntó el niño desconocido y sonrió. Se notaba que era una persona muy abierta, amigable y que de verdad estaba preocupado por él. Lo cual era raro, en esa escuela la mayoría de la gente lo evitaba considerándolo una especie de fenómeno. Aunque claro estaban aquellos que lo molestaban y que hacían de su vida una miseria.

-No, pero mi padre pasara por mí en cuestión de minutos –respondió y espero que eso fuera todo, que el niño siguiera su camino y se olvidara de él.

-¿Tienes hermanos? –dijo y se sorprendió de que siguiera a su lado, sin embargo se veía muy tranquilo ahí parado en la acera frente a la escuela, como si no tuviera ningún lugar a dónde ir.

-Dos, uno tiene quince y el otro tiene cuatro- respondió. Comenzaba a sentir algo de frío pero lo último que habría hecho sería ponerse a temblar, así que se aguantaba lo mejor que podía. Decidió distraerse mirando al niño, diez años cumplidos, cabello oscuro ligeramente largo, ojos marrones y una gran sonrisa.

-Yo no tengo, sólo somos mi madre y yo –dijo y Mycroft no supo muy bien qué hacer con ese pedazo de información, no era normal para él entablar una conversación casual como aquella.

-Te podría regalar a mi hermano menor si gustas –bromeó. Eso era suficiente para sorprenderlo, porque no solía hacer bromas, nunca. Sin embargo, había algo en la sonrisa de aquel niño que lo dejaba deseando verla otra vez y por esa única razón tal vez había decidido decir algo gracioso.

-Eres gracioso –dijo mientras reía- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mycroft Holmes –respondió muy propiamente como siempre, de esa manera que hacía a los adultos decir que él no se comportaba como todos los niños de diez años. Trató de relajarse un poco pero la costumbre lo traicionó y estiró su mano esperando que el niño frente a él la estrechara, cosa que nunca sucedía, porque los niños suelen burlarse de su formalidad.

-Gregory Lestrade –respondió el niño y estrechó su mano con un movimiento fuerte y decidido, acompañándolo con una sonrisa, que ante los ojos de Mycroft era más que sincera.- Es un placer conocerte.

-¿Es tu primer día? –preguntó Mycroft volviéndose a sorprender, ¿desde cuándo necesitaba preguntar algo que ya sabía al ser más que obvio?

-Sí, mi madre consiguió un trabajo como pâtissier en Maze –dijo y el orgullo se le notó en el rostro, parecía adorar a su madre.- Antes vivíamos en York.

-Es un muy buen restaurante –dijo Mycroft quien de hecho lo conocía, un mes atrás su madre recibió una invitación de una amiga muy cercana para comer en el lugar y lo había llevado.

Justo en ese momento un auto azul se detuvo frente a ellos y Mycroft dio unos pasos alejándose de Greg.

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo Greg y Mycroft se detuvo un momento, miró hacia atrás y asintió.

Subió al auto y se alejó sin dejar de pensar en que al parecer ese día había hecho un amigo.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer estos pequeños capítulos que serán parte de los festejos para el foro I am sherlocked.**_

_**Espero sean de su agrado y ... fan services para ustedes! Pidan! Pidan.. y sus deseos podrían ser concedidos.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	2. Tentación

**100 moments of you and me**

_**Este fanfic es parte de las actividades del segundo aniversario del foro I am sherlocked, "En 1000 palabras, o menos".**_

* * *

TENTACIÓN

-¡Comételo! –gritó Greg cuando vio que por tercera vez Mycroft miraba el pastel de chocolate que había hecho su madre y que reposaba en la mesa. La señora Holmes había cortado una rebanada para cada uno y les había servido un vaso de leche fría para acompañarlo.

Sus madres estaban hablando en la sala sobre antiguas recetas de familia, la señora Lestrade estaba muy contenta de poder compartir su pasión por las cosas dulces con alguien, sobretodo si ese alguien podía preparar algo tan delicioso como el pastel que estaba compartiendo.

-No –respondió tajantemente y empujó el plato con su dedo índice para alejarlo de él.

-Mycroft… -Greg lo miró de esa manera extraña que lograba que cediera ante todo porque parecía que se iba a poner a llorar y no soportaba verlo triste o contrariado o enojado o cualquier estado que no fuera sonriendo.

-Ay por favor no puedes poner esa cara y esperar que yo simplemente ceda ante lo que me pides hacer…. –se interrumpió a media frase cuando vio que Greg usaba un tenedor para cortar un pedazo del pastel y lo acercaba a su boca.

-Comételo –repitió y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que abrir la boca y comer el pastel. Lo cual fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en la vida porque además de que era delicioso, la acción le ganó una sonrisa completa de Greg, una que se extendió hasta llegar a sus ojos y los hizo brillar.

-¿Está bueno? –preguntó sabiendo la respuesta y Mycroft asintió mientras Greg le daba un bocado más directo a su boca. Tres bocados más y el pastel se terminó, puso el tenedor y el plato en el fregadero y se quedó mirando afuera, el jardín era amplio y planteaba un lugar perfecto para jugar durante horas.

-Vamos afuera –dijo y Mycroft sabía que era inútil oponerse, así que simplemente se levantó para salir detrás de él. Fueron horas de ver a Greg patear a pelota, correr y tratar de subir a un árbol antes de que madre comenzara a gritar algo sobre partirse la cabeza con el piso.

-¿Por qué nunca juegas conmigo? –preguntó él y Mycroft se encogió de hombros, ese tipo de actividades no le eran para nada agradables y sólo toleraba estar afuera en vez de encerrado en la biblioteca porque significaba estar en compañía de Greg.

-Lo siento –dijo de repente y su amigo sonrió, desestimando la necesidad de que se disculpar.

-Anda, seguro que en tu biblioteca hay algún libro que me pueda interesar –dijo y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo dentro de la casa. Tal vez ese fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta, no había sido suficiente que fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, necesitó el mar de sensaciones que lo embargó para saber que Greg era más que especial.

-Toma –le dijo después de una hora de que estuvieran leyendo cada uno un libro, estaba sentados uno junto al otro, sus piernas y hombros tocándose con total naturalidad. Mycroft tomó la barra de chocolate que le ofrecía Greg y se quedó mirándola como si fuera algo exótico y extraño.

-¿Compartimos? –preguntó y abrió el envoltorio para partir el chocolate por la mitad.- Abre.

Mycroft de nuevo se encontró en un punto donde le era imposible negarse, por lo que abrió la boca y se comió el chocolate, ganándose de nuevo una sonrisa de Greg, lo cual lo hacía feliz, lo cual hacía que la vida valiera mucho la pena.

-Gracias –dijo cuando terminó de comer lo que él consideraba tentaciones innecesarias, sin embargo cuando Greg se acostó en sus piernas y siguió leyendo su libro en esa posición, Mycroft sintió su corazón latir un poco más rápido. Tal vez eran niños, tal vez no entendía mucho más sobre eso, pero lo cierto era que de todas las personas del mundo, Gregory Lestrade era su favorito.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, espero siga siendo de su agrado.**_

_**Comenten y pidan... podrían conceder sus deseos. **_


	3. Otoño

**100 moments of you and me**

_**Este fanfic es parte de las actividades del segundo aniversario del foro I am sherlocked, "En 1000 palabras, o menos".**_

* * *

OTOÑO

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-Shhh –respondió Mycroft antes de volver a meter la mano al tazón de palomitas que sostenía Greg. Trató de permanecer en silencio, pero es que no le era posible concentrarse en lo que estaban viendo. Cuando sugirió que vieran una película no tenía en mente nada parecido.

-¿Falta mucho para tu cumpleaños?

-Greg, ver una película fue tu idea –Mycroft le dirigió su mirada de molestia, esa que tenía exageradamente bien practicada para todas las personas que querían importunarlo.

-Es aburrida –dijo y fingió que no le afectaba haberlo desesperado y que lo mirara como si lo despreciara. No, definitivamente no le importaba.

-Es un clásico, no es aburrida –añadió Mycroft antes de volver a concentrar su atención en la pantalla. Greg la miró por unos minutos, de verdad intentó seguir la trama, pero todo pasaba muy lento, hasta los diálogos eran pronunciados así, era como si fuera a durar tres horas. Sintió pánico por un segundo, ¿y si duraba tres horas?

-Es en blanco y negro –dijo finalmente Greg encontrándole el último defecto a la película, no entendía por qué la había elegido su amigo, teniendo tantas opciones buenas como Thor y Avengers, sin embargo, cuando lo sugirió, las desechó diciendo que esas eran las películas de Sherrinford. Y arrugó la nariz, Greg no quiso insistir por eso mismo, no deseaba molestarlo.

Y sin embargo logró molestarlo.

Mycroft se levantó, prendió la luz y detuvo la película, todo lo hizo de manera metódica, sin evidenciar ningún tipo de enojo, como si fuera de lo más normal quitar una película a la mitad. Sacó el disco, lo colocó en su caja y la caja la fue a poner en dónde le correspondía, que era por orden alfabético en unas repisas que estaban a su derecha.

Si, para nada parecía molesto pero Greg lo conocía, aunque no podía decirse que de mucho tiempo, habían pasado cinco semanas desde aquel primer día en que se vieron, tampoco era de toda la vida. Pero lo conocía de verdad, había pasado más tiempo a su lado que solo, su madre lo recogía de la casa de los Holmes casi a la media noche, una vez que había terminado el servicio en el restaurante.

Se asustó. Se quedó mirando la manera en que acomodaba la caja entre las demás y recordó la última vez que Mycroft le había dirigido una mirada así a alguien. Había sido en la biblioteca de la escuela unas seis horas antes. Les habían dejado un ensayo y Greg insistía en que toda la información la podían encontrar en internet, pero no quiso escucharlo, así que terminaron buscando libros sobre el tema y de hecho, leyendo libros sobre el tema.

Así que cuando las niñas se sentaron frente a ellos y comenzaron a hablar a pesar de que no debían hacerlo, Mycroft las miró de esa manera, cerró el libro de golpe y se levantó para dejarlo en los carritos destinados para esa función. No miró hacía atrás ni un segundo y Greg se sintió abandonado, él no había hecho nada y sin embargo no había dudado en dejarlo.

Corrió para alcanzarlo y no mencionó para nada el asunto pero no había dejado de pensar en ello. Le era muy fácil, si lo había podido dejado atrás porque se había molestado con alguien más, ¿acaso no sería sencillo pedirle que se fuera de su vida si ahora era él quien lo había hecho enojar?

Antes de que Mycroft volteara, Greg miró al piso y se quedo esperando el momento en que le pediría que se marchara. No tenía idea de cómo iba a regresar a su casa, eran ya casi las ocho de la noche y nunca se había subido al metro solo, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, donde vivía antes era una ciudad pequeña comparada con Londres.

-Octubre –escuchó decir a Mycroft a su lado, había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón y Greg se animó a mirarlo. Sería correcto decir que ambos se sorprendieron, Greg tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Mycroft parecía tan consternado que no sabía qué más decir.

-No quiero que pienses que soy molesto.

-No quiero que pienses que soy aburrido.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta de que los dos estaban preocupados por la reacción del otro, no querían decepcionar al otro, no querían que por una acción su amistad terminara. Porque importaba, todo era muy nuevo para ambos, pero se sentía como si siempre hubieran estado juntos. Y tal vez Greg no sabía lo especial que era para Mycroft, pero de igual manera no quería perder a su mejor amigo.

Greg se empezó a reír y contagió a Mycroft, para quien reír a carcajadas no era un escenario común, aunque ¿qué tenía de común todo lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas?

-¿Octubre? –preguntó cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco Greg y aprovechando que estaban de nuevo sentados en el sillón, se acomodó en su posición favorita, con la cabeza recargada en la piernas de Mycroft. Cuando sus madres los encontraron así la primera vez abrieron mucho los ojos y se quedaron con las palabras atoradas en la boca. Al final no les dijeron nada y Greg aun trataba de entender la razón de su sorpresa.

Eso no tenía nada de malo, lo hacía sentir tranquilo, lo hacía sentir que nadie más podía acercarse tanto a Mycroft como él.

-Sí –respondió su amigo- 29 de octubre. El rostro de Greg se iluminó ante esa información y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Mycroft añadió:- No, no voy a hacer una fiesta de disfraces para mi cumpleaños.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo y gracias por sus comentarios adorables, los aprecio demasiado.**_


	4. Unidad

**100 moments of you and me**

_**Este fanfic es parte de las actividades del segundo aniversario del foro I am sherlocked, "En 1000 palabras, o menos".**_

* * *

UNIDAD

-¿Cuántos años dices que tiene? –preguntó Greg mientras subía por quinta vez a la báscula. Estaba siendo parte de un experimento que se llamaba "Mycroft está gordo porque come muchos pasteles" y su variable de control era que él. Sherlock, el niñito que le había abierto la puerta en la mañana, lo había convencido para que se comiera todo lo que se le ocurriera, desde los huevos estrellados del desayuno hasta una bolsa de papas fritas, dos pastelitos de chocolate y un litro de refresco de cola. Por el otro lado, Mycroft sólo podría comer lechuga.

-Cuatro años –respondió Mycroft, era su turno para subir a la báscula y se preguntaba porque había aceptado participar en tan aberrante situación. No tenía ninguna base científica y su único fin era evitar que Sherlock muriera de aburrimiento mientras se burlaba de él. Su hermano era un niñito pequeño y flacucho, pero eso no le importaba, decía que en el futuro crecería de manera elegante, y para él, le auguraba que pesaría 160 kilos para cuando cumpliera 30 años.

-Me duele el estómago –dijo repente Greg, no había estado del todo seguro cuando se comió la segunda bolsa de papas y ahora su abdomen estaba sufriendo de retortijones que no auguraban nada bueno.

-Tal vez debas pasar al baño… -dijo, pero antes de poder terminar la frase Greg vomitó frente a ellos, tan sólo evitando hacerlo encima de Sherlock por cosa de centímetros. Mycroft trató de controlar el asco que aquello le provocaban y tocó el hombro de su amigo para transmitirle su apoyo, aunque lo peor fue cuando volvió a vomitar y Mycroft sintió que si no salía del lugar, él también haría lo propio.

Mycroft estuvo a punto de correr para abandonar la habitación, dejando solo a Greg, que parecía a punto de caer al suelo.

-¿Podrías subir de nuevo a la báscula? –preguntó Sherlock, parecía que no le afectaba nada, agarraba su libreta donde había estado garabateando números y sostenía la pluma, listo para apuntar los datos que obtuviera.

-Sí, pesas bastante menos –dijo cuándo milagrosamente Greg pudo sostenerse sobre la báscula- sin embargo no creo que vomitar sea una técnica adecuada para que Mycroft controle su peso.

-¿De verdad tienes cuatro años? –preguntó Greg antes de caer al suelo. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y lo picó con su pluma, no obtuvo respuesta, pero se dio el tiempo de apuntar todos los detalles en su libreta antes de ir a buscar a su hermano.

* * *

_**Gracias por seguir leyendo, perdón por la tardanza, espero que esto no haya quedado raro para unidad pero es que de plano no me inspiraba nada jajaja**_

_**Comentarios bienvenidos.**_


	5. Dolor

**100 moments of you and me**

_**Este fanfic es parte de las actividades del segundo aniversario del foro I am sherlocked, "En 1000 palabras, o menos".**_

* * *

DOLOR

-Paciente masculino de 10 años 4 meses de edad sin antecedentes familiares de importancia, inicia con cuadro de dolor abdominal aproximadamente a las 17:30 horas, ubicado a nivel de mesogastrio, presentó vomitó de contenido gástrico en dos ocasiones, secundario a lo cual el dolor aumentó de intensidad. La fiebre comenzó aproximadamente a las 19:10 horas, de hasta 39.5 C para la no cual no se le suministró ningún medicamento y se intentó controlar con medios físicos sin conseguirlo. El dolor abdominal entonces se focalizó en la zona de fosa ilíaca derecha, presentó dos evacuaciones diarreicas y no hay tolerancia a la vía oral.

El médico de urgencias observaba al niño pequeño que acaba de hablar y estaba perplejo, era un niño pequeño, no más de cinco años, delgadito aunque alto para la edad, tenía unos ojos muy especiales, de un color que no era común y además, expresivos. Le estaba diciendo la verdad, la información era correcta y no osaría dudar de ella.

Aunque claro, el que fuera tan joven no ayudaba, ¿cómo es que alguien así podía decir cosas que sus estudiantes de medicina dudarían en pronunciar?

-¿Comió algo que pudiera caerle mal? –preguntó el médico sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo con la situación.

-Desde las ocho hasta aproximadamente las 16:30 horas ingiere distintos tipos de alimentos, cuatros estrellados con jamón, cinco hot-cakes, dos litros de refresco de cola, un litro de leche con chocolate, dos hamburguesas con queso, dos bolsas tamaño familiar de papas fritas, tres donas glaseadas, cinco paquetes de galletas, dos envases de 200 mililitros de jugo de naranja y media pizza de peperoni y extra queso.

El médico pensó que era una exageración, que un niño de diez años no podía comer semejante cantidad de comida en un periodo tan corto de tiempo, sin embargo, el niño era tan preciso en su relato que era difícil no creerle. El niño mayor a su lado, que debía de ser de la misma edad que su paciente asentía ante todo lo dicho, además de portar una expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento. Tomaba la mano de su amigo que estaba acostado en la mesa de exploración, el cual no había parado de quejarse durante el tiempo que habían pasado en el consultorio.

-¿Estás seguro de que comió todo eso? –preguntó aun dudando un poco, el niño lo miró con esos ojos grandes y el médico sintió que le temblaban las piernas, era impresionante la presencia de alguien tan pequeño.

-Lo anoté –respondió como si eso fuera lo más lógico y extendió una libreta para que el médico la tomara, lo cual hizo, esperando encontrar tal vez una serie de garabatos sin sentido. Por el contrario, aunque la letra no era muy buena, era legible, un recuento de todo lo que había mencionado, además de las horas en las que fueron ingeridos los alimentos.

-Vaya –dijo el médico acercándose finalmente a su paciente, el cual estaba delirando por la fiebre, el dolor era ahora en fosa iliaca derecha, como el niño había dicho y había tal irritación en el peritoneo que el abdomen estaba duro. Los estudios que se le pidieron a su ingreso a la sala de urgencias estaban de regreso y tanto los resultados de laboratorio como la radiografía de abdomen parecían confirmarlo.

-Apendicitis –dijo el niño mayor con tal seguridad que el médico dudó también de su edad, ¿diez años, de verdad?

-Si, parece ser correcto –respondió, mirando a ambos niños con preocupación, ¿cómo era que ellos habían traído a su paciente sin la ayuda de algún adulto?

-La niñera es un estúpida que no creía que realmente el dolor de Greg fuera algo más que una indigestión, por lo cual la dejamos en la casa y tomamos un taxi - dijo el niño más grande como si adivinara lo que pensaba el médico.

-Como no hay ningún adulto responsable tendré que tomar la decisión por ser un caso de urgencia –dijo el médico a la enfermera que lo acompañaba.- Es un caso de apendicitis complicado con peritonitis, prepárenlo para cirugía.

-¿Alguna alergia o condición médica que deba saber? –preguntó el médico dirigiéndose a Mycroft.

-Como dijo mi hermano previamente, sin antecedentes de importancia, ni familiares o personales –respondió correctamente el niño mayor. El médico suspiró, deseando que todos sus pacientes fueran tan adecuados al informar de sus padecimientos.

Quince minutos después se llevaban a Greg para prepararlo para la cirugía, Mycroft y Sherlock fueron llevados a una sala de espera en el piso de pediatría, después de todo eran niños y no querían que les pasara algo.

Mycroft siguió intentando llamar a su madre pero debían estar en el segundo acto de la obra de teatro que habían ido a ver y el celular lo mandaba a buzón, el de la señora Lestrade ni siquiera entraba la llamada, una grabación decía que estaba fuera del área de servicio o apagado y el teléfono del restaurante donde trabaja estaba muerto, alguien seguramente lo había dejado descolgado.

Esperaba que todo estuviera bien, que en cosa de nada fueran a avisarles que Greg estaba fuera de peligro. Y sin embargo estaba asustado, jamás se había sentido tan asustado.

* * *

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Mesogastrio: Parte central del abdomen, si lo imaginan divido en cuadrantes, es donde se ubica el ombligo._**

**_Fosa ilíaca derecha: Cuadrante inferior derecho del abdomen, zona de localización usual del ápendice._**

**_Y tranquilos, no pasa nada.. me quedan muchos momentos por escribir._**

**_Saludos._**


End file.
